


Talk talk talk

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [7]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, University AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Говорить Ибо не умел. То есть разговаривать он мог, но вот говорить, чтобы красиво, чтобы понятно, чтобы от всего сердца — не умел.





	Talk talk talk

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxjus2week #day7 #np Jus2 - Love Talk

Говорить Ибо не умел. То есть разговаривать он мог, но вот говорить, чтобы красиво, чтобы понятно, чтобы от всего сердца — не умел. Может, не учили, может, не дано было. Но Ибо не переживал по этому поводу, потому что редко когда ему хотелось сказать. Он мог нести чушь, мог поддержать диалог, мог ответить на вопрос. Но высказать то, что порой крутилось в его сердце — никак. До определённого возраста на сердце и не было никаких слов. Всё было на кончике языка. Всё мысли, все думы, все эмоции — в горле да у зубов. А там, глубже, не было ничего. 

А потом появился Сяо Жань. Пришёл помощником профессора, сказал, что будет вести семинары. Только он не приемлет пустых пересказов без понимания, он хочет чувствовать, слышать, что предмет понят и освоен.   
В тот момент Ибо забыл, что такое слова. Стоило Сяо Жаню подозвать его к столу, как язык прилипал к нёбу. Ибо хмуро смотрел него, или опускал глаза, или отворачивался, и не отвечал ни на один вопрос. Сяо Жань не злился, не ругался, не кричал. Только вздыхал, отпускал Ибо и ставил ему неуд. Спустя месяц позвал его в кабинет профессора, чтобы узнать в чем дело. Профессор хвалил Ибо за работу на лекции, за вопросы, за экзамен, отвеченный на «отлично» в прошлом семестре. Сяо Жань хотел узнать, проблема ли в нём.   
И вот тогда язык Ибо предал его. Невовремя, нежданно, слова сорвались с его губ.   
— Да. Это из-за вас.   
Ибо не смог объяснить, что не так. Не мог сказать, что Жань вот как посмотрит — и Ибо забывает, какой сегодня день. Улыбнётся кому-нибудь, слушая ответ, а Ибо ревнует и завидует. И что-то большое растёт в груди, жжётся, будто кто костёр развёл. Не мог Ибо этого сказать, не покраснев ушами и щеками.   
Жань ждал. Ждал, что последует ещё что-то, но Ибо как воды в рот набрал. Стоял, смотрел под ноги, губы кусал, наказывая за вольность.   
Сяо Жань отпустил его со вздохом. 

Чэн Сяо с Сынёном только смеялись. Сначала, конечно, поохали для приличия, а потом всё равно рассмеялись.   
— Ну ты и дурак, — голос Чэн Сяо ручейком лился в уши Ибо. — Не можешь сказать, так напиши!   
Ибо с готовностью схватился за ручку, но от сердца к пальцам путь длиннее, чем от сердца к языку, потому ничего не вышло. Он измарал пять листов, но ни словечка из него не вышло.   
— А ты мне говори, — предложил Сынён, — я запишу.   
Да только Сынёну ещё страшнее сказать, он не забудет. Ибо раздосадованно махнул рукой. 

На семинары он больше не приходил. 

Сяо Жань поймал его у футбольной площадки, где Сынён обыгрывал Чэн Сяо со счётом пять — три. Подошёл бесшумно, постоял за спиной и тихим кашлем дал знать о себе. Ибо обернулся — и проглотил язык.   
— Поговорим? — спросил Сяо Жань, и Ибо беспомощно кивнул. И пошёл за ним, будто скотина на убой, безмолвный, напуганный и глупый.   
— Если я сделал что-то не так, скажи, что, — говорил Сяо Жань, голос дрожал, будто тревожная скрипка. — Я постараюсь исправить всё, ведь я не хочу, чтобы ты забросил предмет.   
Ибо молчал, а голос Сяо Жаня проникал в его сердце минором и пиано. Ибо этого не хотел, не хотел, чтобы всё было так, но слов не было, только сердце тяжело бухало в груди.   
Сяо Жань ушёл, не получив ответа, понурив голову, будто провинившаяся собака. 

Сердце рвалось к нему, билось о ребра, лишь бы выскочить, лишь бы так показать! Лицо Ибо, ставшее скорбным, скривилось от боли за себя и за него. 

— Дурак ты, Ван Ибо, — сказала после Чэн Сяо. И написала письмо. В нем было три слова. Выведенные её рукой, аккуратные, с красивыми штрихами, будто из учебника по каллиграфии, они были чуждыми Ибо. Он не слышал в этих словах себя, не видел свое сердце. Он не мог нести это Сяо Жаню.   
Тогда Сынён вложил в его пальцы ручку.   
— Обводи, — сказал он. Непреклонно, не терпя возражений, он сдавил запястье Ибо. — Как в младшей школе.   
И Ибо обвёл. Раз обвёл, второй, третий, пока слова эти не стали его словами, пока штрихи эти не стали его штрихами. Пока за красивыми линиями не проступили угловатые буквы почерка Ибо. Пока за этими словами он не услышал свой голос. 

_Вы мне нравитесь. _

Ибо горел шеей и лицом, пока отдавал Жаню конверт. Сердце так сильно стучало, что эхом отдавался стук в ушах. Пальцы болели оттого, как сильно Ибо их сжимал в кулаке.   
Сяо Жань читал и читал, читал и перечитывал, пробегая раз за разом глазами по листку. Ибо переставал дышать от волнения.   
Сяо Жань, наконец, улыбнулся.   
— Мне очень приятно, Ибо. Спасибо.

Сердце вдруг сдулось будто воздушный шар. 

Ибо не ждал ничего в ответ, это было бы глупо. Но теперь он хотя бы мог вздохнуть. 

Сяо Жань стал его. Было ли это чудо, благоволение небес или просто удача, Ибо не думал. Не хотел думать, зачем, ведь Сяо Жань уже с ним, должно ли быть этому объяснение?   
Вряд ли, ведь иначе быть не могло. Сяо Жань стал понимать его даже тогда, когда Ибо сам до конца не понимал, что хочет сказать.   
А Ибо хотел говорить. Хотел произносить сам то, что Жань читал в его глазах, его жестах, его действиях. И сердце билось птичкой от желания пропеть, выдать всё, что так долго копилось. 

Ибо ластился к Жаню по утрам, как большой кот, и Жань гладил его, будто кота, и это была идиллия.   
Но Ибо говорил "не смотри на других", и это было грубовато и, может, обидно, но сказать он хотел "смотри только на меня".   
Жань привыкал к этому быстро. И переводил для Ибо на его же слова.   
— Смотрю только на тебя, смотрю. 

Может, однажды, в один день слова "я люблю тебя" сорвутся с языка Ибо, может, перекатятся на язык Жаня, может, станут наконец громкими. Может, сердце его обретет гласность и полноту тех чувств, что бушуют внутри.   
А пока. Пока Ибо лежит на Жане, держит его за руку и каждым движением, каждым жестом выводит на его теле одно слово.   
Люблю. 

И слышит в ответ негромкое.   
И я тебя.


End file.
